Love Is In The Air
by nababy123
Summary: A collection of romantic Dramione oneshots. Makes you feel good about true love, doesn't it?
1. Library After Hours

**I decided I like the novel idea of a oneshot, so here goes. Second attempt, but the first is still in progress. Just fluffy crap that makes me happy to think about, please don't judge me for OCC ness, it's supposed to be like that. Enjoy!**

**~nababy123**

"Who's there?" Hermione spoke cautiously, quietly, with an edge to her voice into the darkness surrounding her. It had to be at least two in the morning, and she was in the Hogwarts library, studying, true to her bookworm persona. NEWTS were the next week, and she was in a kind of panic, spending all of her hours studying for the tests. She was using the light of her wand, as the electrity didn't seem to work after hours. Now, sleep deprived as she was, noises that could not possibly be just the wind, for they were just too human. Rationalizing with herself, she assured that she was hallucinating. However, she was growing more paranoid by the minute.

Where were the damn lights? What was up with this library? Wait, there it was again!

_Creeeaaaakkkkk_. The sound of a footstep against an older patch of library wood floor. That was it, she was getting out of here. If there was someone here, she would rather not stick around to have tea and crumpets. Quickly gathering all her things up, she continually sent fleeting glances to the dark recesses of the room that was her second home here at Hogwarts... during the day, that is. However, she saw nothing that looked out of the ordinary, in her line of vision anyways. More than half of the room was shrouded in darkness, so she couldn't be sure.

Her imagination was getting away with her, and she didn't like it one bit. She was seeing ghosts and ghouls and vampires hidden in the darkness, which just fueled her desire to get out of there as fast as possible even more. Finally, all her books and papers were in her bag, which she grabbed as fast as possible and made a quick dash for the massive double doors that lead out of this accursed place. Reaching them quickly, she reached to turn the handle, but found it locked.

'Crap! I forgot that the library locks up after midnight! How uncharacteristic of me! When did I become forgetful? I'm a regular Ron... NOOOOOOO!' Hermione thought.

Then the panic set in. She was now sure there was someone else in there with her, and they now were both locked in here together, until morning! She was doomed. Just then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of light in the darkness to her right. Spinning on her heel, she wheeled around to see... absolutely nothing. There was complete darkness again, but this just reinforced her suspicions. Whimpering a little, just loudly enough for herself to hear, she retreated to where she had started off, her little nook in the corner furthest from the doors. It had her table, which stood right next to the big window, which was locked at night, for security reasons, and two plushy armchairs and a loveseat, all leather and of the utmost comfortability.

Trying to place her bag down quietly, so as not to alert the other person in here, who could quite possibly be a crazed death eater who would murder her in her sleep. Then she curled up in the left arm of the loveseat and sat stiffly, looking like she was restful, but in actuality, her eyes darted around, looking for danger. She thought she saw a figure darker than the dark outlined behind a bookshelf in the middle of the room, and the thought to her sleep deprived mind was possibly the scariest she had every had. Hormonal and on edge already with all the studying, Hermione was utterly dismayed to find herself breaking down in tears against her own will. She was completely overwhelmed by the events of the past few days, and tired as hell. So under the circumstances, she felt almost justified in her breakdown.

Heavy sobs swept through her body, wracking her frame. But then, when her head was buried in her arms on the couch's arm, she felt a shift in the way the cushion's were laying. A weight on the other side. Then the person touched her, and she screamed out loud. Ignorant of her fright, the person pulled her towards them, and she was embraced, encirled by two strong arms and held into a hard chest, a face buried in her curls. Scared as she was, she was stiff for a moment, then her stuggle began. She shoved him, and pushed him, and flailed about, but all to no avail. Slowly, she calmed, bit by bit, melted into his chest, all her adrenaline burned off, too tired to fight anymore. She turned her head sideways, and caught a glimpse of hair so blond it was silver in the moonlight. And then she knew who it was. Malfoy.

She was ever so tired. But she was determined to get out her question.

"Malfoy, why are you doing this? You hate me, remember?"

He answered into her ear, softly and in such a smooth voice it was like a lullaby.

"Oh, Hermione, I've never hated you. I felt other emotions. Jealousy, frustration, and envy of you and your superior intelect. Which delveloped into other emotions. Jealously turned to respect, respect to genuine liking. And that to something even more. Sleep, my love. I'll be here in the morning."

In her mind, Hermione was rejoicing. She had felt the exact same way about him for the longest time, and was so happy for her dream to finally be coming true. But she was tired, so she couldn't give a long eloquent speech about her feelings like he had. So she settled for the next best thing.

She gave a drowsy smile, and mumbled something before falling off into dreamland.

The only one that heard was Draco. And whatever it was must have been along the lines of 'I love you, too', because he smiled a dreamy giddy smile at her sleeping face, put a silencing charm around her so she wouldn't wake, and gave one of the loudest whoops ever made by a human.

This was shaping up to be a lovely seventh year, indeed.


	2. Tropical Paradise

Overhead, the sun was beating down on her, so hot it was almost painful. However, she wasn't regretting her vacation to the Carribean in the slightest. Anything, even 100 degree weather was better than the cold, gloomy weather that was in progress at her home in Britain.

It was Febuary, and cold weather and snow were at their peaks back in Europe right now. So being a bit hot was no problem for Hermione, no problem at all. But she was a bit uncomfortable in her lounge chair along the pool outside of her resort. Sighing, she cracked open her eyes and caught sight of Ron and Harry splashing each other in the pool. Ginny was reclined next to her, smothered in sunscreen so she wouldn't end as red as a tomato due to the nature of her pale redhead complexion. Moving stiffly, she got up from the navy and white striped cushion she had been sitting on, quite comfortably she might add, and pushed it backwards. She then realized all the umbrellas were taken by other vacationers, and gave a huff of annoyance. It was a muggle resort, so she couldn't just conjure one up, so she looked more carefully around.

She noticed all the umbrellas had at least three people under them, and she huffed in annoyance. Then, out of her perhiphial vision, she noticed a lone figure under one of the farthest umbrellas from her. She couldn't see his face, it was hidden by sunglasses and a hat, and his body was covered by clothing most definitely not suited for the weather at the current weather. She weighed her dislike of creepy strangers with her desire to not be baked alive, and finally, her self preservation instinct weighed out the mild discomfort of approaching a stranger. So leaving her bag with Ginny, she began walking over towards the guy. She was wearing a navy blue halter top bikini with a gold ring connecting the two parts of the top, tan leather sandals,and her big sunglasses to shield her eyes from the sun. Her hair fell around her face in shiny chesnut ringlets, and she wore no makeup, because she was on vacation, duh!

She had to admit, she had cleaned up well since Hogwarts. She just hoped this guy wasn't a creep who would bother her. She had had her fair share of unwanted attention in the past few years, to say the least. From old men, young men, even some women. She shuddered as she walked. Suddenly, she heard an outburst from behind her. Turning around, she saw Harry and Ron grappling with each other in the pool, yelling.

They were pushing each other down under the water, and rolling around trying to pin the other.

"Harry you git! Stop trying to control me! I can have a crush on whoever I like! Even if it is that 80 year old woman over there!"

"Ron, you hypocrite, you can have a crush on an old bag you just spotted on vacation, but I have to hide my relationship with your sister from you for 7 years?"

"Ye- wait what? GINNY!"

Ron jumped out of the pool, evading Harry's grasp on him, and began to run to Ginny, to tell her off no doubt, when he suddenly fell down. He had been hit in the head with the purse of his elderly 'love intrest'. Looking down at his unconcious body, the muggle woman smirked and hobbled away to get her walker, obviously pleased she had vanquished the rude young man who had been talking about her.

Hermione gave a loud laugh, then turned her back on the scene, and continued toward the mystery man, who appeared to be asleep. Finally, she reached the umbrella, and gave a hesitant throat clearing when the man didn't look up. He jumped, then squinted to look at her under the hat he was wearing. Hermione still could not see his face, which frustrated her to no end.

"Can I help you?" The man spoke in a smooth and alluring voice that did not in the least conincide with his appearance at the current time. It sounded strangely familiar to Hermione, but she paid it no mind at the current point in time, for her feet were beginning to feel the burning cement ground through the thing sole of her sandal. She spoke cautiously.

"Would you mind if I shared you umbrella? There are none available, and it's getting very unpleasant in the sun."

The gave what sounded like a soft chuckle, then made a gesture with his hand towards the other chair in the shade.

"Be my guest, miss." She smiled greatfully, moving into the cool relief of no more sun. She was relieved at his impeccable manners, for he seemed like a fine gentleman indeed. She settled herself onto the comfortable chaise next to the man's. She closed her eyes, and rested, reveling in the comfortable temperature. Then the man's voice broke the silence.

"So, who are you here with?" He asked, genuinely interested, it seemed. Hermione was a bit hesitant in giving out personal information to a stranger, but decided he seemed trustworthy enoug, so she mentally shrugged.

"My three friends. And yourself?"

"I'm here alone. I just needed to get away from the constant drizzle in Britain."

"Britain? That's where I'm from! How very odd!"

The man gave a laugh and then let a stick of polished wood slide from his sleeve and into his hand.

"Or maybe it's not so odd, hmm, Hermione?" He said with a laugh in his voice, teasingly. She tensed, then looked around, and saw no muggles looking at them. Then she was on her guard.

"How do you know me? And put that away, a muggle will see!"

He did as he was told, and then turned to face her, and pulled off his hat and sunglasses in one fluid motion. His shaggy, soft looking platnium hair came into view, as did his piercing grey eyes and handsome features. Now she knew why the voice was so familiar.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" She was shocked to say the least. Draco Malfoy had proven himself trust worthy when he followed in his godfather's footsteps and beome a spy for the Order in the Second War. Turned out he was a genuinly nice guy, when you got to know him. They had formed a friendship of sorts after the war, without predjudices in the way. But why was he in the Carribean with them?

"Decided to take a vacation. Ain't it funny how people end up crossing paths in the strangest places?"

She gave a laugh, then reached out her arms and gave him a hug. She hadn't seen him in three weeks, and didn't like to admit it, but she had missed him. They were partners at work, as aurors, and she really liked having him around to banter with. However, as she hugged him, she was shocked when as he hugged her back, he gave a big kiss on the cheek.

"Awww, I missed you, too, cupcake." She said, giggling, as she pulled back.

He gave her a lopsided grin, and then presented the palm of his hand to her. There was writing scribbled all over it, all in his boyish scrawl. Reading, she saw it said,

_Would Miss Hermione Jean Granger allow Mr. Draco Axabras Malfoy the pleasure of going to dinner with him on this fine evening? He would be forever indebted to her._

She giggled, then grabbed a pen from his bag, which was lying on the ground between them. Quickly, she wrote out somethigne else on her hand, and presented it to him.

He read,

_Weeeellllllll, I don't knnnoowwww... Oh, fine, if you insist._

Smiling, he stood up, and bowed before her, and offered his hand to her. She took it, and he pulled her up. However, she ended up much closer to his body than was courteous. She gulped and shuffled, but stayed where she was. Their eyes met, and their head gravitated together. Their lips met, and they each saw their own respective fireworks. Pulling apart too soon, Draco offered Hermione his arm, and she took it, walking proudly beside him. They walked right past her friends, and as she leaned down to grab her bag beside Ginny, she heard a quietly whispered 'It was bound to happen sometime'. She turned her head and shared a private grin with her best girl friend. Harry stood with his mouth open as wide as it would go. Ron was still unconcious, but she could feel the waves of disbelief coming off him, even so. She smiled at Harry, and even though he was surprised, he managed a weak but supportive smile back in her general direction. Then he fainted dead away.

Hermione laughed, then walked back to Draco, and they strolled hand in hand back into the hotel, and the rest of their lives.

**I feel like I did okay on this one, to be honest! I'll take suggestions of the plot of the next one, so if you have one you want written, then you should PM me! I have so much fun writing these it's ridiculous. Oh well, until next time,**

**nababy123**


End file.
